


Robbie’s Disguise

by kawaiiconway



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drunken Confessions, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, robbie is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiconway/pseuds/kawaiiconway
Summary: Robbie as always is tired and goes to a bar to drink his troubles when he bumps into a certain someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general Sportarobbie I started writing at college, first time I've written anything for a long time so it's garuenteed to be cringey af. More chapters on the way ;^)

Robbie wriggled in the comfort of his orange chair, heavy lids giving way and closing as he began to drift off into the peacefulness of sleep, devoid of anxiety and stress and-  
A loud crash followed by a choir of obnoxiously loud laughter ripped Robbie away, eyes flashing open as his arms instinctively darted out to grasp his chair. He took a moment to come back to reality when a wave of realisation came over him like it always did. It was those darn kids again.  
A sigh escaped from the man as he mustered the energy to leave his chair. It was pointless trying to sleep in this chaotic racket anyway. Fumbling his way up to the periscope, he swung his head forwards to take a look at today’s trouble.  
Deprived eyes dashed across the scene, it appeared that the children were now experimenting with rocks bands. Stephanie had on a black denim vest with rips decorating the sleeves and seemed to have made some sort of attempt at heavy black eye makeup. Robbie almost wept at how uncoordinated the children’s looks were; Ziggy’s wearing almost an armful of various wristbands, Trixie dressed in about 3 different types of harshly contrasting flannels and Stinky, or whatever he was called, with what must have been some sort of mohawk.  
Robbie snarled in disgust at this sight and made easy his way over to see what today’s fabulous attire would consist of. He began at the end tube, eyes falling upon a pink fluffy tutu with fake wings and a wander, all of which were doused in a disturbing amount of glitter. “Too fairy,” He grunted, making his way to the next tube, which contained what seemed to be a monster costume, “Too scary,” He said as he flinched at the costume. He then gazed at the preceding tube to see a white lucrative suit, covered in an abundance of cotton wool balls, mainly gathered around the waist and hips in a cloud like shape along with a matching hat ,”Too airy,” He frowned.  
Then came the next tube which contained some black ripped jeans and an open red flannel shirt over a distressed grey T-shirt. “Aha!!” He exclaimed and comically bounded over to his keyboard to summon the outfit. With a great spin and a dazzling smile, Robbie was dressed-ready for battle. He then hummed to himself in thought. The kids may be stupid but he wasn’t even wearing a hat, they would be able to see through his disguise in an instant.  
Of course! Makeup always did wonders at transforming his face. Robbie made easy his way down to his vanity mirror and tugged at a drawer to reveal an impressive stash of makeup. His twitching fingers were instantly drawn to his eyeliner that he so loved. He would never leave home without it, even if he would just coat his eyes in a simple black ring. He brought the pen to his eye and pulled down it along his lower lash line, creating a harsh back line that he took a brush to, to smoke it out. Perfect. He then drew across his eyelid, thickening it towards the end of his eye, then tapering the to an elegant flick.  
A smile escaped his lips ass he failed to hide his pride in his cosmetic skills. Sure he couldn’t so a backflip or walk on his hands-heck he couldn’t even touch his toes-but he sure as hell could paint a face. However, he couldn’t help but feel as if he were missing something. Wandering eyes scoured the room until they fell upon his hat stand. He made his way over and saw his old beanie from when he was younger. With a smirk he pulled it on his head, allowing strings of hair to fall out of place and surround his face. He glanced at his reflection and began to tousled his hair further. “Not so bad if I do say so myself,” He smugly grinned.  
The children’s laughter grew louder as Robbie made his way out of his lair and into the depths of Lazytown. It used to be such a peaceful oasis until that Sportakook came with his ‘healthy eating’ and ‘active lifestyle’ nonsense. Robbie shuddered just at the thought of it all. Now Lazytown was reduced to this catastrophe. Despite all the racket they made, Robbie had to admit to himself that this whole deal wasn’t that bad. He loved he way he could put on some different clothes, assume a new personality (one that wasn’t riddled with anxiety, depression and gnawing insomnia) and have the children, even if it was only for a short time, look up to him. It was a great feeling. Of course it could never compensate for his countless hours of lost sleep, but it was of some comfort nevertheless.  
The children had now gathered some instruments. Stephanie with her beaming smile had an electric guitar painted an obnoxiously bright pink that hung around here neck. Ziggy was flaunted ingredients around a drum set, somehow seeming to have lost a drumstick and so was aimlessly bashing one drum at an uncoordinated beat that stung at Robbie’s ears. Trixie on the other hand had a keyboard that she was stood over and appeared to be well adapted to, switching between different settings to find a suitable tune to play with. Stingy was in the corner aggressively grasping a triangle, shouting to the others how they couldn’t play their instruments as he insisted they were his.  
Robbie made his way over to the gathering an cleared his voice to speak. As he began, Stephanie’s voice rang out ,”One, two, one two three four!” as the children simultaneously played, the sound waves from them almost blasted Robbie off his feet. He gathered himself together, brushing down his shirt and made another fruitless attempt at talking to the children. Once again the noise drowned out Robbie’s voice, so he tried jumping in front of he band yet to no avail, each child was too immersed in their own instrument, especially Stingy who appeared to thoroughly enjoy mastering his triangle.  
Letting out a sigh and dropping his body into a slouch, Robbie meandered away from the children. Who was he kidding? It never worked anyway, the end result always was that his plans would be foiled and he’d be left even more tired than before.  
After aimlessly sulking around the town for a few hours, occasionally attempting to sleep on stray benches, Robbie reached a hand into the back pocket of his jeans to looks at his watch. It had only just turned four.  
Even though he wouldn't have slept anyway or done anything of significant productivity, he still felt as though the day had gone to waste. His mood worsened, becoming more and more tired with each consecutive step. It wasn't as if going home would be any better since this seemed to be where the children had decided to play their so-called music that was giving Robbie his splitting headache.  
Robbie sighed as he looked up to see where his wandering had taken him. Of course. Why would he even question where he'd go, it was obvious since always on occasions like this he'd end up in the Lazytown bar on the outskirts of town.  
An arm reached out to push open the heavy door, revealing the dimly lit room that oozed the stench of alcohol. Robbie inhaled, taking in his surroundings as he always did, then made his way over to the bar, elegantly perching himself atop his usual stool. "I'll have my usual," Robbie droned, raising a hand to signal to the bartender who nodded in response. Robbie fiddled with the rips in his jeans as a glass was placed in front of him and he took a swig.  
"Thanks," he muttered as he lost his eyes in his glass. It was so pointless. Everything. Sure, being lazy was great fun but at the end of it all, what did he have? Who did he have? Noone in town liked him since they all seemed to be so insistent in opposing all of his desires. He couldn't go on alone like this, he told himself. Weeks would pass without any human interaction, which only led to him wallowing in his own misery further. He needed to find someone. Someone who could make him forget, even if it were only for a night.  
Robbie took down the rest of his drink in one swift gulp, raising his hand for another order. And he drank. It had gotten to around 7 now Robbie realised as slow eyes looked up to the clock. He snorted out to himself for not even leaving his stool in his time there, despite earlier building himself up to meet someone. He slipped himself off the safety of his stool and stood up, however had managed to stand on a loose shoelace in the process, resulting in him falling. Robbie braced himself for impact as he felt the tug of his lace, but it never came.  
He opened one eye, then the other and stared in disbelief. He surely wasn't that drunk was he? After a few blinks, he managed to convince himself what he was seeing was real. It was Sportacus. Holding him. Pointy mustache and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a tad short becuase I need to come up with where I'm going with this. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xP

"Are you Okay?"  
Robbie allowed the man to stand him up and he patted himself down "Of course. I'm fine. I-I meant to do that." The man laughed in response, "You're Funny. My name is Sportacus, nice to meet you. You should try to be more careful next time, it's important to have your laces tied."  
Robbie's mind flashed. What was he on about, of course he's Sportacus. Then Robbie caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar. Oh. OH. What a great opportunity this was, Robbie could mess around with Sportaflop all he wanted-no consequences. "Thanks, I'm Glanni, uh, Glanni Glæpur," Robbie had always been strangely drawn to that name and now was a good opportunity to use it. "Could I buy you a drink Glanni?" Oh this was too good. "Sure," Robbie winked and placed himself back on his stool as Sportacus sat down next to him.   
"So what brings you here Sportacus? I can't say I've seen you here before," which was a genuine question, Robbie was still in disbelief that the sports elf would be able to even be around alcohol, let alone actually be buying him, the villan of Lazytown, a drink. "Ah." Sportacus smiled, the ends of his mustache rising as he did. "I can't say I do this much, but something has been troubling me lately."  
Sportacus? Feeling troubled? Did this mean he could feel things aside from the extreme compulsion to exercise. Robbie raised an eyebrow, signalling for him to continue. "It's complicated." "You can tell me," Robbie sweetly smiled, subtly fluttering his lashes. "Its alright, I wouldn't want to worry you."  
Robbie frowned. Drat. This wasn't going to get him anywhere, he needed to lure him more into a false sense of security.   
"Enough about me," beamed Sportacus, " Tell me more about yourself Glanni." Robbie cleared his voice, allowing himself to momentarily blank his mind so he could get into character. "I guess I enjoy music and art," Robbie shrugged. "Do you play any instruments?" Sportacus cocked his head. "Well I'm saving up for a guitar and..."   
Robbie's voice drifted off as he stared into Sportacus's eyes, the rich blueness capturing him, drawing him in-how had he never noticed how pretty they are? Not only that but they were looking at him, with interest and life, as if he were more than just an inconvenience. Shit.The sober part of Robbie's mind gave him a mental slap, allowing him to somewhat return.  
"Sorry about that I-,"   
Robbie's voice was cut off as lips came crashing against his, warm and passionate. Without much thought, he leaned into the kiss, deepening it and running a hand up the other man's back. Sportacus reacted well to this, giving out a small moan against Robbie's mouth as he took a breath. Robbies hand moved up, tugging off the hat Sportacus had on and weaving his fingers through his soft blond hair, pulling himself closer as he longed for contact.   
Wait no. Robbie pulled himself from Sportacus, letting out small pants. What on Earth was he doing, he couldn't allow himself to let his guards down, especially since his tipsy state left him more vulnerable. The men remained there, arms still holding one another, eyes locked. Sportacus smiled and let out a small laugh. "Sorry, that was a bit forward of me but I couldn't help myself, I think you're very pretty."   
Robbie's heart fluttered as he felt his face become warmer. No way could Sportacus actually be making him feel like this.


End file.
